halofandomcom-20200222-history
Red Team
Red Team was a United Nations Space Command Spartan infantry team. It was composed of two dozen SPARTAN-IIs, though a quarter of whom participated in the same battles, and actively participated in several battles, including the Second Battle of Harvest, the Battle of Arcadia, the Battle of Sigma Octanus IV and the Battle of Reach. In 2531, Red Team was a three-person unit comprised of Douglas-042, Jerome-092 and Alice-130, and participated in the Battle of Arcadia, where it linked up with forces from the to evacuate Arcadian civilians, staying with the ships forces. After the ships crew managed to destroy a Forerunner Shield World, destroying a fleet the Covenant planned to reverse-engineer and use to swiftly destroy humanity, the Spartans were presumed MIA with the rest of the ship's crew. The moniker of "Red Team" passed to Frederic-104 and his Spartans. The SPARTAN-II "aura of invincibility" was shattered by the massive casualties inflicted on Red Team because of their combat with far superior numbers of Covenant forces on Reach. Though inflicting heavy damage on the Covenant, including destroying a Covenant cruiser and a military base set up to secure the ground, many were killed in the insertion and in the subsequent engagements. During the Reach campaign, and many other campaign's that came before and after, Red Team was split up into five, smaller teams. These teams were: Team Alpha, Team Beta, Team Gamma, Team Delta and Team Omega. Red Team was first commanded by Jerome-092, but after he was presumed MIA alongside Alice-130 and Douglas-042, command of Red Team was given to Frederic-104 with his second-in-command being Kelly-087. Joshua-029 then became the third assumed commander of Red Team on Sigma Octanus IV. Known Members Although Red Team generally operated at a size of around 6, other Spartans could be selected as members of Red Team for missions. *Li-008 *Joshua-029 *Vinh-030 *Isaac-039 *Douglas-042 *William-043 *Anton-044 *Keiichi-047 *Malcolm-059 *Kelly-087 - Second in command of Red Team during the Battle of Reach but soon joined Blue Team due to the majority of Spartan deaths during the Battle of Reach *Jerome-092 - Commander during the Outer Colony campaigns of 2531. *Grace-093 *Frederic-104 - Commander until the Battle of Onyx. *Alice-130 *Unnamed SPARTAN Game Unit In Halo Wars, Red Team has a regenerating shield bar, in addition to a health bar. The regenerating shield bar recharges after a short time and makes the classic depletion and recharge sounds from the original trilogy. The Spartans must be managed carefully lest they be wiped out. The Spartans are capable of hijacking and piloting enemy and friendly vehicles, similar to John in the original trilogy, but at a much slower rate. Additionally, there is a neural implant upgrade that can be obtained, which gives Spartans the power to hi-jack vehicles a rate about the same as John's. Red Team are not actually usable outside of the Halo Wars campaign. Rather, they are a campaign-exclusive unit, composed of three Spartans, carrying either a Spartan Laser, a machine gun turret, or a homing rocket launcher. Their health system mimics the multiplayer-usable Spartans, but their weaponry is unique.Halo Wars References